


Pewdiecry- Magic

by orphan_account



Series: YouTube Shenanigans [5]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariza broke pewdiepies heart. It's up to Cry to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: All au's are old. This was originally posted on wattpad. This is at least a year old by now. May or may not update when i feel like it :)

 

 

A/N- Hey bros! Really great story ahead! (Unlike my last Pewdiecry story.) This will have a **WAY** better plot. I promise. It will also be slower...one of my friends told me my last story was rushed. ;-; ANYWAY, read on! (Chapters get longer the more i make) }

The house was smile worthy. The ferniture was clean, the dogs were cute, and the couple that lived there were lovely and happy. Well, were.

"What to you mean?!" The blonde said, expression angry and worried. "I _mean,_ I found someone else!" Pewdie remained silent for a moment. "I thought you loved me." "Felix I do love you! But...with me going away, it wouldn't work anyway..." Pewdie closed his eyes, trying not to cry.

Felix knew something was up. She never came home on time. She went out late, and never kissed or said hello to him anymore. He didnt want to ask. He thought evrything was okay. But it was not.

FLASHBACK

"Marzy?" Said a low happy voice. "Felix!" Her italian accent boasted as the two hugged. "I missed you!" The man said, kissing her. "I know! I think next time your coming with me when i visit Italy and my parents. Its too long without you."

_Lies._

"Im leaving, Felix, im sorry." She walked out of the room, leaving Felix in his room, crying. Mariza was to be off, going to some place in the United States for a modeling job. The only reason she **got** the job was because of Pewds.

Pewdie could only think of one thing right now- he has to tell his bros. Yes yes. His bros were always his first priorty. They always supported him, through his early times to fame. He could honestly say he loved each and every single one of them; no matter how small they were, or their age. They were the bro army none the less.

He decided against it though. He was a mess, wether he realised it or not, his eyes were red, and he was still partially crying. He heard his....ex girlfriend in the other room, packing her things. And to think he even _thought_ about _**marrying her someday very soon.**_ It made Felix very sick to his stomach.

A few hours later, Pewdiepie sat in the exact same spot, just thinking to himself, sniffling and crying every once in a while. Marzy opened the door, sympathy in her eyes. "Hes coming to pick me up." Pewdie nodded. "Get out of my room. I dont want to talk to you." Marzy sighed, and patted his sholder saying goodbye.

ONE HOUR LATER

Felix sat emotionally drained in his chair, ocasionally looking to his conputer. He was tired and sad, and his eyes hurt real bad from crying. He looked over to his phone, which has three unread messages, one from Ken, And two from.... _Cry._  


Cry, Pewdies best friend. They had been best friends for about three years, because in late 2010, Felix asked Cry to do a co-op with him, and thats where it all started. Eventually they had been 'shipped' as they call it, to be a couple. There had been fanfictions written about them //your reading one ; 3// where they had a fantasy of love and blah blah blah. Pewds had actually read a lot of them, even read one with Ryan for YouTube.

Those thoughts made Pewds smile, forget about what happened a whike ago. Ryan was one cool ass dude. He had seen him a few times on Skype. ANd by seen, i mean see his face. The shippers always imagined him with beautiful brow hair, sweet smile and amazing facial structures, ohhh the _glory._ Hell, they werent all wrong.

Ryan was nice looking. No, pretty? Naw. He was manly as hell. Okay, whatever you wanna call him, he had brown shaggy looking hair (which was mostly from never getting sleep, between his job and youtube.) but when brushed out or straightened (yeah, he did that too) it looked signifigantly nice. His eyes were blue/gray. His eyes sparkled, it was cute.

Pewdie caught himself day dreaming about Cry. He remembered the first time he saw him, and he just got goosebumps. Hes a sexy man, and Pewds didnt think saying that to him was gay, and nither did Cry.

THOUSANDS OF FUCKING MILES AWAY IN FLORIDA.....

A man with a poker faced mask next to him sat down on a fairly nice looking couch. But the fairly nice looking couch was odd in the room, because game cases, disks, plates, pizza boxes, _money,_ hell, you couldnt really tell what the hell was there. It was a mess. And this mess was Cry.

Ryan paroled skype, looking to see whos on.

Pewwwddddsss- _**Anytime you get the chance, i need you, not important.**_  


Cryaotic- _**Yo bro. Wat up?**_  


_**Messages- 12 minutes later** _

Pewwwddddsss- _**You free right now?**_  


Cryaotic- _**Yeahhhh, you alright?**_  


_**BE BOOOOOP BOP** _

_**Call from- Pewwwddddsss** _

_**Ryans face showed on the screen.** _

"Woah bro!" Cry exclaimed. "You okay?"

"Marzia broke up with me." He said emotionlessly. Cry let out a loud sigh and whispered something, but Pewdie couldnt catch it. There was a long pause. "Why the hell did she do that?" Pewdiepie put his hands over his face. "Remember when i was signing her up for that Modeling thing and that guy had to come over and take photos of her?" Felix continued. "Apparently i think its him, and she literally left like an hour ago to go off into the fucking sunset with him." "So, she just _fucking left?_ " I was astonished. She did not seem like that kind of person. After everything hes done for her, too.

Pewdie started to cry. And Ryan couldnt do anything. He couldnt hold him, or hug him, or just stand there and give him a sholder. But with that came an idea.

"Pewdie. Chexk your email in about an hour or so, you're coming to Florida." Pewdie looked up, eyes still full of tears. "What?" And with that, Ryan exited skype.

And the new adventure was commensed.

(( _woah there writer you might **wanna slow this story fucking down xD No worries tho. This is just like a preview, so its not the real first chapter. so yuh.))**_  



	2. Chapter 2

Cry thought he looked better with brown hair anyway.  
He was fixing hinself up. He had sent his friend a plane ticket via internet an hour ago. And in around twelve hours his best friend would be at his house. It was three am, but he didnt care. He was dying his roots back to brown.   
Wait. You didnt know he had Blonde hair? Haha! Well, he did. He'd seen the drawings of him and he thought id be cool to change his hair to brown. And if he started not to like it, he could just dye it back.  
Ryan looked about his house, and saw nothing but garbage. He liked his things clean but never really got around to cleaning anyway.  
But after a while, his living room was clean. Ish. Except for the hundreds of games lying around, (which he shoved into a box) the apartment was pretty damn clean. He peeked in his room, picking up the small things lying around. He hadnt been in his room for a while, he had spent all his time at work, or streaming for youtube or with his friends. He hadnt slept much lately. At all.  
He sighed as he went face first into his bed. He was more tired than ever. He moved slightly as his phone buzzed. He smiled lightly as he saw it was Felix.  
Pewwwds- Hey! Come pick me up at the airport as six?  
Cry- Sure, friend. ._.  
Ryan flipped himself over the bed. He stared at the ceiling as he put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.   
ON THE PLANE, A THOUSAND MILES AWAY......  
"Hello sir. Can i get you anything?" Asked a young woman with blonde hair in ponytails. "Some water, please." Felix asked. Looking away from his laptop to smile at her. She nodded and went away once more.   
Felix had been on the plane for three hours now. He closed his laptop and put it in the small bag next to him. (Forgive me if there are any mistkaes, lol. Ive never been on a plane before xD) He was extremely tired, but before he was going to sleep, he texted Cry to pick him up at six pm his time, the time he would arrive.   
And he was asleep by the time the woman came with his water.  
5:52 pm  
"Hello, this is your captian speaking. We hope you all have enjoyed your flight. Please turn off all electronics and fasten your seat belts abs have a nice visit, in florida."  
Pewdie rubbed his eyes, and put his seatbelt on. He was tired. Really tired. He looked at his phone. 

"Hey cry. Pick me up at the airport in like ten mins?"  
Now not so far away.....

 

" my legs are dangling off the edge, the buttom of the bottle is my only friend, and i think ill slit my wrists again, and im gone-"  
"Phone. Shut the fuck up." he smacked his phone. It was his alarm to get up, and just as soon as he shut his alarm off he got a text from pewdie.  
"On my way. Wait in the lobby for me ._."  
Cry rubbed his eyes and yawned. Jesus.   
He didnt bother brushing his hair or changing his clothes. He slipped his sneakers on and took his keys walking out the door.   
His best friend was coming to his house.

 

One hell of a ride this is gonna be.

 

A/N   
forgive the spelling mistakes  
just do it  
im too lazy to fix them  
Give me credit tho. Im depressed and junk and i have no inspiritation to write ;-; ive been plYing wizard101 too much xD   
but seriously  
im writing on a tablet  
the only reason i updated is because.....  
2 VOTES!  
Not a lot i know but hey. Somebody cared to read.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
Im trying to make this story like super realistic.   
So warning.  
There will be weed eventually.  
Also. MAJOR CLIFFHANGER THIS CHAPTER BUTITSNOTWHATITSEEMSBECAUSEISUCKATWRITINGPLOTS.  
Also forgive meh for the spelling mistakes. Just do it xD  
PS- I call them by their real names and their youtube names...personally i like their real names better but tell me what you guys think!  
Princess Cry and the Swede   
Felix sat in the lobby of the air port. He put his bags by his side and stared at his phone. He laughed whilst playing flappy bird, dying on around nine each time.   
"omg look!" A group of girls were giggling and pointing at pewdie. But pewds didnt care and kept on playing his game. "Dont mind them." a girl said. She was sitting next to pewdie, quietly reading a book. "Since your in America now this is gonna happen a lot." "You know who i am?" "Who doesnt?" she smiled, not looking up from her book. "Your pewdiepie." Felix smiled. "I guess i am."  
"Flight 62 to Canada boarding."  
The girl got up, and grabbed her three bags. "Later." she said to Pewdie. Pewds gave her a brofist and smiled.   
The girls snapped a few pictures and pewdie did a pose for them. They were trying to make small talk with pewdie, but suddenly...  
"Hey pewds."   
Cry took pewdie by the arm and took his bags that he wasnt already carying. Pewds blushed, and laughed. "Shit Cry at least warn me first!" "Heh, sorry bro. Come on, this place stinks." Ryan quickly took the two bags Pewdie didnt have in his hands and opened the back door to his car, placing them in. He smiled and opened the door for pewds. "Ladies first." "Oh thank you bae~" he said in a joking manner as he hopped in the shotgun seat of Cry's car.  
Ryan got in and started the car, pulling out if the parking space. Pewdie rolled down his window. "Damn its really hot here." He said, acting like a dog and putting his face out the window. Cry smiled and said "Welcome to florida."   
Twenty some minutes later, Pewdie and Cry got to the apartment complex Cry lived at. He unlocked the door, and walked up the stairs to his door and unlocked that too. Pewdie smiled as he entered Cry's house. "Woah this place is huge." Ryan tossed his keys to his couch. "Owner of this place owed me a favor so i get this cheap." He looked down at his phone. Pewdie set his bags by the door and cracked his neck. "Oh yeah. You probally are gonna need the grand tour!" Cry set his phone down with his keys. "This is obiously the livingroom, and over there is the kitchen blah blah blah, here," he points to the door at the door at the end of the stairsteps. "Is the bathroom, and up here and to the left is my room, and the one accross mine is your room for the time being." Felix walked down the rest of the hallway. "Whats this one?" Cry shrugged. "Storage. Nothing cool in there."  
As the day progressed, Felix and Ryan went out 'Unto the town' as Pewdie called it. And suprisingly nobody knew it was Cry. His voice changed in public, which Felix decided to disreguard.  
So now it was about ten or eleven at night, and they went and drank some, (But Cry was the driver and didnt drink to much) Went to the game store and even went to the park.   
Ryan plopped himself unto his couch as soon as he walked in the door. Felix moved his feet and sat too, letting Ryans legs rest on his. Cry's cat jumped onto his butt, which made Felix laugh as it layed onto it.   
So eventually, Pewds and Cry proceeded to do a Left 4 Dead Co-op for YouTube ; Only about 15 minutes. They played for about two hours though.   
After the Co-op, Ryan threw his computer to the side, and so did Felix. Cry streched his arms, and got up. "Im gonna take a shower." Felix nodded and took the box from the side of the couch, turning on his TV as he heard the water turn on.   
Felix started to flip through Ryans TV, finidng nothing really but sports, stupid movies and Steven Universe. Pewdie laughed when he found porn channels, knowing he would definately have to use that against him later. So, he eventually settled for Spongebob, because he hadnt seen that in a long time.  
A while later, Pewdie yawned and decided to go get his laptop set up upstairs. He already had three videos ready for his bros in case he didnt want to record anything. As soon as he neared the bathroom, Cry came out, almost naked. He had a towel over the lover part of him but nothing else. Pewdie couldnt help but stare.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Cry remarked as he headed to his room.  
Felix couldnt help but blush. He followed Ryan up the stairs and stared at his butt. He honestly couldnt help it.  
They each walked into their own rooms. Pewdie set up him computer, and Cry was doing god knows what. After about two hours, Felix gently knocked on Crys door, which opened with only a lettle leaning. He peeked in to see Ryan, his phone in his hand, but dead asleep. Pewdie laughed. He looked over at the only light in the room which was his phone. (Other than the sunset creeping in the window.)   
There was a message on the screen from an unknown number, which only had a few messages.  
-(Ryan?)   
(Here.)-  
-(Great. Call me when its done. )  
No mess ups this time.)  
(Will do.)-  
Pewdie's smile turned into a slight frown as he looked at the messages. What the hell does that mean?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Does this count as filler? Nah. ALSO, made his backstory up completely. This isnt, or i hope isnt Ryans actual backstory. No worries there folks. Again, forgive any spelling mistakes. Im typing on a tablet. AND SPELLCHECK SUCKS. Ill eventually go back and fix them but im lazy so it might be a while. Anyway, read on with the chapter folks.  
P.S-I only ever write these when im really bored or at school. Please please pLEASE forgive me for not updating. I dont even think anyone reads this story anymore but hella. ALSO SORRY THISISSHORTNEXTCHAPTERWILLBELONGERSORRY

Fifteen years ago, Ryans POV  
I never really liked attention on me.  
As a kid, my family never really understood i hated it. They would embarras me in public, make fun of me when people were around. And ill take it, ill take it alone. When nobodys around and my face doesnt turn pale, and i start to freak out. I hated being in public. Too many people.   
I had friends. From about when i was in preschool till about eighth grade. It all changed in highschool. In highschool, everyone acted fake, or had new friends and forgot me. Yeah, i had a few friends here and there, but nobody i could count on.   
The work set me back. Im surprised i graduated. I had shitty grades, no friends to copy from, and my parents never helped me. It was like hell on earth.  
When i was thirteen, i was diagnoased with depression and anxiety, but i tried telling the doctors that i didnt have it. I didnt feel it, i felt great. They told me that it was just a made up lie to fool myself into beliveing that. They told me to talk to my mom about getting depression pills, but they always ignored me. I didnt want them anyway, is what i would tell myself. I dont need then.  
Anyway, when i was fifteen, i worked at restraunts cleaning. When i was sixteen i was a waiter, but everyone always gave me a shitty tip. I had odd end jobs, doing things i didnt like. I didnt make much money, ever. So i quit my jobs when i was seventeen. Then i found YouTube.  
I set up an account on YouTube at seventeen. I started posting mini gaming videos and doing dumb stuff with small animations. I only had around 1000 views total back then. When 2010 came around, i started doing more gaming. I made a name for myself, Cryaotic. Sounded good to me. Even made my own little avatar. Then, in 2011, my life skyrocketed. I had a lot of subscribers. Like, a ton. It started around 2000, then 5000, then 10000, and going up. I now have more than one million of them. I have never been happier.  
I cut off my parents when i was 18. I had saved enough to get an apartment, and i got a good job before i moved too. But when my parents found i was YouTube famous when i was 22, they asked me to come home and give them money. I told them off, and gave my little brother some money since they never really fed him or anything. My parents expressed hate to me, and told me i wanted everything for myself. But i wasnt like that. I wasnt going to give them what they wanted, after they never loved me.  
Now that i think about it, only two people ever loved me. My brother, and Alik. Alik is my friend who i met on a trip once. He has been my best- maybe my only- friend since i was 20. He really helped me come out my shell. But hes been traveling for a long time, moving around the entire world. Hes one of those spiritual people. Hes the one who introduced me to Felix.  
Felix...  
Felix and i have been friends for a while now. Years. I count him as more than a friend though. Hes like- my best friend. Even though we dont do many co- ops together anymore, we usually talk at least once a day. We text, skype, and play video games. Things like that.   
But ever since him and Mariza broke up, its been different. I feel bad for him, but i feel.....relieved. Everytime i saw him before, i felt anger in my stomach, espically when they made videos together and showed off how much of a wonderful couple they were. Ryan had thought about it sometimes. Maybe im just lonely. I live alone, right? All i had now were casual drinking buddies, and my best friends which were online, and i rarely got to hang out with in real life. But then i began to think. Maybe....i iust wanted Pewdie for himself. I feel like a fangirl of his sometimes.

I dont know how i feel anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan's eyes blinked slowly open. He felt a body on the other side of the bed. He was about to jump when he remembered that Felix was at his house now. His body tensed when he remembered that. But why was he in here?

"Felix?" Ryan mumbled rubbing his eyes. Felix locked the screen to Ryans phone and threw it to the side, standing up. "Uh, sorry. Didnt mean to wake you." He shrugged. "Nah, it's alright friend." His arms stretched into the air as he yawned loud. "Still tired though."

"Sorry. . . Go back to sleep." 

Ryan shook his head and smiled. "Nah, im up no- were you on my phone?" 

Felix shook his head. He denied.

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked at Pewdie, who was looking at the ground and avoiding his gaze. "Great, you found out i have to do an animation?" He chuckled and scrolled down his messages for Felix to look at.

(Sorry i messed up last time on that too bruh)-

-(Hey, no worries! Just make sure it renders, kay?)

Pewdie felt a tense from the room go away.

"Ahh. Okay." He smiled and stood up, walking twards the door. "Sorry anyway, ill just leave."  
Cry laughed and threw his phone to the side and rubbed has eyes. "Wanna do something today?"  
Whilst opening the door, Felix smiled and nodded. "Yeah, like what?"  
"I dunno. We could record together since you've been playing with Jack and Ken for about a year now without me."  
Felix sighed. "I'm sorry about that. The fans wanted more of them for some reason. I still love you." He jokingly winked at Cry who smiled. "Ooh, thanks bae."   
Pewdiepie exited the room and closed the door behind him. He felt a weight lift off his chest as he felt like things were finally going back to normal, normal without Mariza that is. It felt like he could finally be happy since it all happened. He felt... Alright.

Cry frowned. The door shut and he no longer had to fake smile.

He was mad. He was mad that it felt like Pewds had forgotten about him. But he had sworn to himself that he was over that months ago.  
He was also frustrated. Frustrated that he didn't understand what he was feeling. He had been thinking of this over and over since he first met Pewds, which was sometime in late 2011. Even now he still had no idea. It was absolutely frustrating.

But he shrugged off any bad emotions and got out from under his bed. He walked to his dresser and put on a green shirt with black pants, and, of course, put his favorite black hoodie on. He yawned and walked out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where he found Felix eating something in a bowl.

"Ayo." Felix smiled, mouth full of whatever it was. "What are you eating?" "Ice cream." "Felix its ten am." He shrugged and laughed. Ryan did too.  
Cry grabbed a Monster from the fridge and opened it, sitting at the table across from Felix and took out his phone, checking Twitter and going through his notifications. He quickly snapped a picture of Felix eating the ice cream and tweeted it out, tagging him.

Cryaotic: Ten am ice cream time featuring PewDiePie.

Felix got a ding on his phone and looked at Cry's tweet, laughing. "You ass!" He giggled, retweeting it and typing some witty response.  
Cry smiled and locked his phone putting it in his pocket, watching as Felix fiddled with his phone. Adorable.  
Yeah, adorable, Felix was absolutely adorable. No shame in thinking that about a fellow bro.   
Once Felix finished his way-too-big bowl of ice cream (understandable though, he just got through a break up) Ryan folded his arms and sighed. "So, Felix, we can record or I could give you the grand tour of Florida. Make yo choice." Felix giggled and looked over. "We can record later tonight, recording during the day is depressing. I want that tour." Ryan nodded then stood up, Monster in hand. "Wanna go right now?" Pewdie nodded and stood up as well. Cry went to his other jacket that hung on a clip by the door and grabbed his key-chain that held four keys. He swung them and opened the door, allowing Felix to go out first, then closing the door behind them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"Florida is too big and crowded." Felix said, sitting on the bench and looking out to the people. Cry sat next to him, gazing around the park. "Yeah, but this is one of the more uncrowded places. The boardwalk is always kinda quiet." Felix smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah. It's nicer here than in Sweden I guess."  
They had decided to walk around the boardwalk once before heading home. They didn't even notice how much time had passed, as they were talking about how spooky this place would be at night and how it reminded them of shirty video games they had played. They talked for a while. The sun was setting. It was almost night.  
"Shit, how long have we been here?" Felix growled, looking at the time on his phone. It was almost eight at night. "Well, it seems we've been here for like an hour or two."   
They started walking back towards Cry's car. He got into the drivers seat and Felix in the passenger. He started up his car and slowly drove out of the parking lot and through the two miles of forestry roads that were there. It was nice.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

They had finally reached back to Ryan's apartment and ordered pizza. They were exhausted from exploring Florida all day, which meant going to stores and looking around, going to the beach, and a few other things that one normally did while in Florida. Felix never got to experience much of the United States, so Cry was happy that he was the one who got to show him around. (Despite the bad things that happened in Florida on a daily basis.)

"While we're waiting, wanna play video games?" 

Felix smiled and nodded. "Record?" "Nah, we can record once the pizza gets here. Just for fun?"

They ended up playing Battleblock Theater on Cry's now one model late Xbox 360. Cry was usually making it farther than Felix, which caused him to rage and quit. This made cry laugh. Even though he was angry, he was still ador- 

Knock knock.

The pizza was there.

Cry opened the door and paid for the pizza and tipped the guy a measly five dollars (usually a good tip is ten people! tIP YOUR DELIVERY PEOPLE!!!!!!) and took it inside, setting it down of the table. Felix happily jumped up and took two paper plates from beside his toaster for him and Ryan.

They ate at the table, because for some reason the cable wasn't working and there was nothing on tv anyway. So, instead, Felix decided it was time to crack out the shitty puns for entertainment, which in fact make Cry laugh. 

Whilst in deep talk, cry zoned out and gazed at Pewdie. He never thought he'd wish to be a peice of pizza befor-

Wait. What?

He hurriedly finished and excused himself. Felix frowned and looked at him confusedly as Ryan quickly ran upstairs and to his room.

"What was that!?" He growled quietly to himself. "Stop thinking like that, it's not right."

But as he yelled at himself silently, a thought came unexpected across his mind. 

"Hah! Then i don't wanna be right."


End file.
